Blue Wind
"Blue Wind" is the thirteenth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, Max Sterling and Ben Dixon are debriefed following their capture by the Zentraedi. As the SDF-1 nears Earth Captain Henry Gloval executes a daring plan to get the battlefortress home. Synopsis Rick, Lisa, Max and Ben are finally picked up by the SDF-1 and they are finally advancing to Earth. Meanwhile, three Zentraedi spies (Rico, Bron and Konda) who have snuck aboard begin their mission. They realize they must change their clothes to avoid being noticed. The Macross Operators go pass them without noticing. The spies break into the locker room to steal some clothes, Bron, however isn't aware he has put on a female officer's dress. Commander Hayes, Rick, Ben and Max brief Captain Gloval on their experience with the Zentraedi and explain that the Zentraedi have an interest with "Protoculture" and believe humanity knows its secrets. The other officers joke and laugh at their briefing but Captain Gloval continues to listen to the former prisoners. They later are dismissed. Max is annoyed at the officers but Ben reminds the rest that they got a promotion out of it and they are going home to the big heroes' welcome. The three spies arrive in the city area of the ship, they are amazed at simple things like crossing the road and all the shops (believing they are of military purpose). They encounter a couple on roller-skates, Bron screams "warriors", he gets knocked over. Passers by begin to laugh at the fact Bron is wearing a dress. They seek refuge in the toilet, one guy mistakes Bron for a woman and directs him to the Ladies' but in there, the women hit him, he barely escapes and assumes that the Micronians are a warlike culture. Ben, Max, Rick and Lisa appear are given huge praise stage. Lynn Minmei, Miss Macross presents each of them with bouquets of roses, as well as kisses for Rick, Max and Ben. Lynn Minmei sings My Time To Be A Star. The Zentraedi spies also observe the celebration and are still confused, but join in to avoid discovery. Lisa returns to the Bridge. Rick, Max and Ben also return their duties, Roy however tells, them to return to their quarters. Khyron makes an attack on the SDF-1, bringing in the full force of battlecruisers. Although he managed to cause the Pinpoint Barrier System to lose power and damaged the starboard engine, Azonia intervened to prevent destruction of the battlefortress. In doing so, she had to disband the blockade, allowing the ship to return to Earth safely. Memorable quotes * Konda: "Do these people change uniforms every time they do something?" (after seeing the bridge bunnies changed out of their work clothes) * Max: "I'd rather face the aliens again than that bunch of brass." Rick: "They're only doing their job. I'd feel the same way if I was in their place." * Rick: "You could probably relax in a dentist chair Ben." * Bron: "Boy! Micronians sure are a war-like culture!" (after getting beat up for using the women's change room) * Konda: "This must be some kind of tribal ceremony!" Bron: "I feel primitive!" (while hearing Minmei singing) Background information " " was based off of the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Burū Uindo" (Meaning "Blue Wind" in English) that aired 9 January, 1983 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Robert Axelrod as Rico *Bill Capizzi as **Konda **Maistroff *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator *Lara Cody as Kim Young *Richard Epcar as Ben Dixon *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Jan Rabson as Bron *Greg Snegoff as Khyron *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker External links * * 13 13